


The Gorgon’s Distorted House

by ryansgayyyy888



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansgayyyy888/pseuds/ryansgayyyy888
Summary: Joey and Teala navigate “The Gorgon’s Distorted House” in an attempt to retrieve the missing serpent’s eye.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Gorgon’s Distorted House

**Author's Note:**

> im trying my best ok

“The first person in the challenge is.....”

long pause.

“The super spy.”

Everyone gasps, not in surprise, but.. still. teala was the least popular guest, and also the least useful, yet something felt off. It.. didn’t feel right. They didn’t know what to say, nobody spoke, nobody moved an inch at the mention of the woman’s role.

“The second person in the challenge is...”

There’s another long pause, as they just start getting impatient while calliope pulls out the second card, the second person going into the challenge alongside teala, hopefully winning and sending the “bitch” home.

“.... The Savant.”

Everyone gasps again, but this time, it’s clearly surprise. colleen looks at Joey, and back at the rest of the group, deciding to only reply with “what?” And a light chuckle. Colleen was clearly the only one who voted him in, so.. how...?

Mortimer pulls the both of them aside, leading them out of the lounge and arcade, out to the dim, oddly-lit streets of Everlock. Mortimer’s pace is slow, like a morning stroll, unlike Teala’s rushed pace. She’s not anticipating this at all, blinking rapidly hoping this is all a Dream.

They arrive at the ruined structure, made of stones that look like they could fall on you at any time. There no longer seems to be a door, and the walls of the unlit house-like attraction don’t seem to be extremely sturdy. A few destroyed items are laying around on the dirty, uneven tiles of ceramic on the floor.

A board is lying near the ruins, on it are the words “The Gorgon’s Distorted House”. Of course, this seems to have been an attraction gone wrong. Despite most of them being broken, several things lay randomly on the ground; a broken clock, some kitchen utensils, two of a chair’s legs... a lot of trash.

“Unfortunately, I can’t join you in the house. You’ll have to go into it yourselves and find the missing serpent eye.” Teala sighs, rolling her eyes. Really? That’s convenient, he can’t help us get the artifact. Howwwww nice of him. Joey looks around himself, as Mortimer stands behind both of the competitors. 

Joey has to win this. He can’t just fucking die again. There’s a reason why he’s here; and it’s to survive. Anyways, it’s fucking Teala, and he’s Joey. He’s definitely got something on his side.

Teala runs into the house, Joey following quickly after her. They both end up in a kitchen of sorts. While Joey makes the decision to walk out, Teala decides to look in here for the serpent eye.

Compared to her house, it’ll be extremely hard to find. She can’t even find her keys when they’re right there on the table next to her! Teala starts digging her hands into the pieces of a broken clock, desperately trying to find something, like a key, or the second artifact’s missing piece, aka the only thing they need right now.

Joey walks away, starting to feel a bit dizzy, but still manageable. despite it still being a bit of a disastrously messy staircase, he wanders up to the second floor of the snake woman’s “house”. He climbs up, and as he starts to see the hallway of the second floor, a shadow passes next to him. He sighs in relief, and panicks in realization. The snake woman is looking for them at the same time, isn’t she?

Teala winces, as she had cut herself with a piece of broken glass. Still in the kitchen, she decides to climb onto the kitchen island, taking a look at the intact chandelier. as she climbs higher and higher, she starts to feel dizzy aswell, a bit of sickness rising in her stomach. She fumbles with the unlit chandelier, successfully making it fall to the ground. Unfortunately for her, nothing seems to have been inside of it.

Joey smirks at what he hears, before opening a door and closing it behind himself in order for the snake woman not to suspect he was in there. The door doesn’t have a lock, Sadly. Joey starts coughing, feeling almost sick. He opens and closes his eyes slowly, the pain reaching his eyes too. He notices it’s a bedroom, and takes deep breaths.

He calms down a bit, and looks under the dirty, blue and white striped bed. There are a few mismatched clothes, and belongings, like a journal, a small toy kaleidoscope.. etc. Joey stands back up, turning his head to the door to check if the snake woman was opening it.

Teala, on the other hand, runs out of the kitchen, thinking she alerted the snake woman. Instead of climbing the stairs, she rushes to a random room on the ground floor, blinking rapidly because of the slightly rising sick feeling.

She starts to understand why it’s called “The Gorgon’s Distorted House” and why it’s no longer in business. She shuts the door, fiddling with the light switch that doesn’t seem to work. She’s getting sicker and sicker, and the scenery she’s seeing right now isn’t helping; the room is a child’s bedroom, and the colours painted on the walls are sickly and neon. She avoids them, walking towards a pillow and checking under it. She doesn’t find anything, so she checks under the bed, reaching an arm in the darkness.

Something touches her hand, and wraps itself around it.. it’s... a snake! She pulls away, looking at the reptile and shaking it off. She opens the door, slamming it behind herself and rushing down the corridor.

The snake woman is searching profusely, walking down the hall with her eyes flickering side to side. She doesn’t have ears, and doesn’t get alerted at the sound of the door slamming. Instead, she opens a door, peering inside.

Joey looks at the snake woman, standing completely still. Keeping one arm behind his back, he crosses his fingers, not even blinking. The snake woman shrugs it off, shutting the door.

Joey fans his face, blinking rapidly. “Thank the lord.” He chuckles to himself, searching the closet. Nothing but clothes and board games are inside, and Joey suddenly feels something rising in his throat as he..

he starts vomiting on the ground next to the bed. He sees remnants of the cotton candy and hotdogs they had before this whole thing- they suddenly look way less appetizing. He stops for a moment, staring at the door before running out into the hallway.

The snake woman thankfully went somewhere else, so he decides to look around for a bit, searching for her. 

Teala walks up the stairs, spotting Joey and trying to quietly rush away, since they’re on opposing teams. She finds another chandelier, this one directly above the staircase. If you were to knock on it or make it fall off, it could definitely injure someone below. Teala starts searching, down the other side of the hall.

Joey hesitantly walks away, looking around for a moment before deciding it’s safer to go downstairs, rushing down the wooden, creaky steps of the dirtied mansion.

The savant managed to calm himself down, walking over to a small room at the end of the first-floor corridor. As he approaches it more and more, he inhales a foul stench, holding his breath and clogging his nose as he walks in.

Teala looks at the chandelier, and down the hall. she looks both ways before opening a cabinet door and rushing inside. Thankfully, she’s of a smaller size than most of the other contestants, so she can hide inside smaller spaces, such as this one.

The snake woman passes right by the cabinet, going down the stairs, slithering.

Teala’s not deaf, so she clearly hears the slither, and, a few seconds later, the floorboards creaking under the snake woman’s- Uhh... do snakes have feet?? Well uh.. either way, they’re creaking under the snake woman. Teala, now on alert, rushes out of the cabinet as the creaking ceases. 

Joey takes light steps, unable to pull himself to close the door, since it’ll only trap the smell. The room is a bathroom, white walls, and the toilet, is full of... to put it simply, feces. Joey’s face contorts into a grimace at the sight of the fly-infested toilet, opening the medicine cabinet to maybe try and find a snake eye or something.

The snake woman wanders down the hallway, noticing the open door. She walks in, and Joey stops moving, not facing her but still hearing her.

Teala ran down the hall a few seconds ago, fleeing into a room with makeup, and beauty products, and a lot of clothes. She had also closed the door, because even though she wasn’t on the same floor as Miss Slithery Sneky Snek, it’s better to be safe than sorry. She looks through the racks of clothes, and shelves of makeup, finding nothing but lost palettes and dirtied brushes. Though, through all the mess, she notices a long, long climbing rope.

Joey has come to a complete stop, movement-wise. the snake woman leaves a few minutes later, somehow. When he hears her walk into a different room, he peers into the pill bottles, spilling their contents on the counter.

He opens one, full of red and white pills.

Another, full of blue.

And another, full of-

HOLY SHIT IS THAT THE SERPENT EYE?!

Joey squeals, looking through the door to see if the snake woman is still in the room opposite from him. In fact, she is, and she’s looking through the room’s different boxes.

Teala hears Joey’s squeal, and decides to go back to the stairs. She takes the rope with her first, maybe she could.. try to.......  
Teala’s at the stairs, rope in-hand, facing the carpet below her. She thinks for a moment, and ties the rope around the chandelier.

Joey waits for the snake woman to leave the other room, and runs quickly to the bottom of the staircase. “tEALA!! I FOUND TH—“ She pulls hard on the chandelier, causing it to fall, and all the glass smashes into tiny pieces onto Joey’s head. “OWW!! OH LORD-“ he stops talking and falls to the ground. Teala grins, rushing down the steps, giggling. She tears the artifact from the fainted savant’s hands, and runs back to the kitchen she first got in.

“MORTIMER! MORTIMER! I got the missing eye.” Mortimer smiles, but it fades into an expression of sorrow. “Joey’s... gonna die.” The snake woman paces down the first floor, noticing Joey’s corpse— well, not corpse, but, like.... body? The blood spilling from his head drips lazily on the already-stained carpet. the snake woman observes him, giggling, and bites him in the leg. Joey squeals, suddenly waking up and seeing her cold, snakey eyes.

She bites his other leg, and Joey can’t really.. feel his legs anymore. “P-Please... no........” Joey silently whispers, but Cindy can’t hear it. Joey feels faint, and starts falling asleep, his wounds killing him slowly from the inside.

It’s a long walk back to the arcade for Mortimer and Teala. well, not much of a long one, but a painful one. They’ve lost the only person that could really help them out with this town, The Savant. Now, he’ll never be able to tell everyone his secrets...

“Guess who’s back, fuckers??” Teala chuckles maniacally as the pair walk into the lounge. Teala giggles and sits down on the couch, letting everybody gasp. Rosanna starts crying, Safiya’s just thinking, JC is shaking his head slowly. Nikita starts glaring at Teala, and Colleen snickers. “I knew he wouldn’t have made it.” She shrugs, trying not to show her sorrow for her fallen enemy. “Joey...” Rosanna starts thinking bad things.


End file.
